Improvement is desired in identification of soiled bedclothes, linens, diapers and the like. For example, often a mother, a nurse, or other caregiver desires to identify feces or urine soiled bedclothes, linens, diapers, or the like without physically touching or otherwise disturbing the baby, patient or others nearby.
The above and other needs are met by a combination flashlight and electronic sensing device for identifying urine or feces or both and configured for facilitating stealthy detection of the same.